Phineas and Ferb Road Trip: Left Behind
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Takes place during the episode 'Road Trip.' What if Candace woke up from her nap later then expected? Will the boys be able ever make it back home? Brotherly bonding only. RATED T FOR MENTIONS OF ALCOHOL AND DRUGS... NOTHING MAJOR THOUGH.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to another of my 'What If' stories. This takes place during the Road Trip episode. I hope this turns out better the the tower one I wrote (although I like it). Okay well... enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ferb! Two black coffees and some hash browns for table six!"<p>

Ferb gave Phineas a thumb up and began cooking up the hash browns. The two of them were currently on a road trip with their family, and had decided to build a good old-fashioned truck stop diner on top of their rented RV. Impossible? No, no it's not…

While they were up there, their sister and parents were back in the RV, not knowing what was going on at this time. Candace was currently asleep on one of the seats, while their parents were up in the front driving and listening to truck driving hits.

During this time, they've been taking odd detours on the way home. Such as driving through a cornfield and then merging out of the field in order to avoid the huge gorge at the end of the field.

Back up in the diner, the boys went on serving all the different truck drivers; both were unfazed by the different unexpected detours. Once all the drivers were fed, the boys started having small talk with the different people. Neither of them noticed that their diner got separated from the RV when they came across a huge bridge. The RV kept driving on the road, unfazed by what just happened. Nobody even noticed that the boys were gone… until it was too late…

* * *

><p>Candace awoke for her long nap and stood to stretch. She looked around for her brothers and frowned. She scratched her head and looked around, "Phineas? Ferb? Hello where are you guys?"<p>

She went to the front where her parents are and spoke, "Mom, dad… have you seen the boys?"

Linda sighed and looked back at her daughter, "Hon you're sleep busting again. Go lie back down…"

"But the boys-"

"Go on, go lie back down."

Candace sighed and went back to the back of the RV. She began searching high and low for her brothers, but she didn't see them anywhere. She scratched her head and called out.

"Phineas! Ferb! If you guys are hiding, it's time to come out now!"

There was no answer. Candace began to worry, where on earth are her brothers? She walked back to the front and shook her mom's shoulder,

"Mom! I'm being serious! The boys aren't back here. Come and see if you don't believe me!"

Linda moaned as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "Candace I swear, this obsession with the boys has got to stop…"

Linda followed her daughter to the back of the RV. Candace swept her hand across, "See? I told you, they aren't back here."

Linda sighed, "They have to be here somewhere, Candace. They couldn't have just jumped out of the moving vehicle, right?" Linda looked around and called out, "Boys! It's time to come out now!"

There was no answer. Candace looked up at her mom, "You still think they're here?"

"Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher! Come out from wherever you are this instant!"

Still nothing… Linda began looking in the bathroom, cupboards, under the sink… anywhere who two boys could fit. She began breathing heavily as she stumbled back to the front. She grabbed her husband's shoulder,

"Lawrence! The boys they… they're not here! They're not on the RV!"

Lawrence glanced up at his wife, "Darling they have to be. Phineas and Ferb wouldn't just… jump off of a moving vehicle."

"Fine then… you find them."

'But I'm driving?"

He glanced up at his wife and, judging by her look, she looked really worried. Lawrence sighed and looked for a safe place to pullover. Once they were parked, he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. He walked to the back with his wife, and found Candace digging through all of the nooks and crannies.

Lawrence looked around, "Boys it's time to come out now." There was no answer, so Lawrence spoke out more sternly, "Phineas and Ferb you had better come out right now."

Candace looked up and over the counter at them, "I told you that they weren't on here!"

Linda looked up at her husband, "But then… where are they? Where could have they gone?"

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb stood on the outside of their diner, looking around wide-eyed. The RV that they were on top of was gone… their parents were gone as well. They didn't realize this right away.<p>

After they got each and every driver food and coffee, a woman and her husband walked into the diner and asked Phineas if they could speak to the owner. When Phineas told them that he and Ferb were the owners, the woman asked if they'd be willing to sell the diner to her. The boys were more then happy to just give her the diner. After signing it over to them, they went to sit in the seat that would take them down to the RV, only to find it not working. They went to go out the front door and then found out that they weren't moving anymore and that their RV was gone.

Phineas searched around and looked up at Ferb, "Where do you think they went? Do you think that they went home without us?"

Ferb looked down at his brother and slightly shrugged. He was just as confused as Phineas is.

Phineas darted over to the edge of the bridge and looked down, "This was the road we were traveling on… but who knows how far up they could be."

Ferb walked over to stand next to his brother and folded his arms up on top of the rail.

Phineas sighed, "Man, I wish we didn't leave our tools in the RV… if we had them in the diner we could make a phone and call them… wait! I got it!"

Phineas ran back into the diner with Ferb right behind him. Phineas went up to one of the drivers,

"Excuse me sir, could I borrow your phone?"

The man took out his phone and shrugged, "Sure, but there's hardly any reception up here… you wouldn't be able to call anyone."

Phineas groaned, "Ugh… that's right, spotty reception… well thanks anyway."

Phineas dragged his feet and walked over to Ferb, who patted his shoulder to say 'good thinking bro.'

"Thanks Ferb… I guess we're going to have to figure something out. Maybe we could start… I don't know, walking home? Someone may see us and help us out."

Ferb bit his lip slightly. He didn't like the idea of walking near a main and busy highway, especially since it's getting dark. It may be best just to wait here and watch out for their parents. Surely they will notice their absence and return for them, right?

Phineas motioned to him, "Well… let's at least wait near the highway. That way we'll be able to wave them down in case they turn around."

Ferb nodded his head and followed his brother. They both sat down on the grass and watched for the RV. Phineas crossed his legs and pressed his chin into his hands. Ferb sat with his legs out stretched, he wiggled his feet back and forth and looked around as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I ask this every time, and people always tell me to stop asking... but I'll make sure... what do you think? Should I continue? :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are with chapter two! :) Thanks for all the feedback.**

**I do not own P&F**

* * *

><p>Soon the sun had set, and the boys were still on the side of the highway, waiting for their parents to come. Ferb had gone back up to the diner to see if they happened to install a payphone, while Phineas sat and waited for the familiar RV to come and pick them up. He shivered slightly when a cool wind blew through. Although it was summer, the nights were a little bit chilly. He now wished that he packed his sweater.<p>

He heard someone walking back over, so he looked up and saw his brother climbing back down beside him. Once he sat down, Phineas asked,

"Any luck?"

Ferb sighed and shook his head.

"It's okay… I'm sure they are turning around right now and coming back for us."

Ferb looked straight ahead and didn't answer. Even if they did turn around, how on earth were they going to be able to spot them in the dark? Another cool breeze blew through which made Phineas's teeth chatter. Ferb frowned and moved closer to his brother. He threw his arms around Phineas's shoulders and began to rub them in order to warm him up a little.

Phineas smiled slightly, "Th… thanks Ferb…"

Ferb nodded slightly.

"Maybe we should, you know, find someplace to stay for the night. Otherwise we may catch a summer cold or something. Maybe we could stay in the diner for the night? Or find a hotel that we could stay in for the night?"

Ferb thought about those options. They don't have any money, so a hotel room was out… unless they snuck in or something. And the diner was filled with a lot of people, so they wouldn't be able to get any rest in there…

To make matters worse, the sky was becoming cloudy and some thunder could be heard in the distance. Ferb moaned at this, on top of everything… they were going to get soaking wet.

Phineas sighed, "Okay… I think we should definitely search out some sort of shelter for the night. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like getting wet."

Ferb nodded in agreement and stood up. After helping Phineas to his feet, the two boys ran back to their diner… only to find it gone. Phineas frowned and scratched his head,

"Huh? Where'd it go? It was right here a few minutes ago…"

_A few minutes earlier…_

A building inspector came walking in as Ferb walked out. He called for the owner and explained to her that this diner couldn't stay in the middle of the road. She would have to either move it, or risk the town coming to shut it down and destroy it.

"But…" the woman spoke, "…this is my dream diner…"

The inspector rolled his eyes, "Then I suggest you dream it somewhere else before I close it down."

The woman's husband came walking up, "Dear… I have an idea…"

After hooking up the diner to his pick up truck, the couple hopped in and drove off with the diner… truck drivers and all…

_Present time…_

"Well Ferb, looks like we're going to have to find shelter somewhere else."

Ferb looked around and saw a sign pointing to a town about a mile or so away. He tapped Phineas's shoulder and pointed it out. Phineas smiled wide,

"Great idea Ferb… we'll find something there, I'm sure. And maybe they'll have a phone or something we can use to get in touch with our family."

Ferb nodded and began walking with his brother towards the town. Not knowing what dangers lie in store for them…

* * *

><p>"… and that's the last time we saw them officer." Linda told the man standing in front of her, "We looked back to check on them about an hour later and they vanished."<p>

Lawrence, Linda and Candace made their way to the nearest police station, after not finding the boys anywhere and reported them missing.

The officer nodded and kept writing stuff down, "So their names are Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Phineas is eleven and Ferb is twelve. Bother were last seen together, Phineas was wearing an orange striped t-shirt with blue denim shorts and Ferb was wearing a cream colored shirt and purple pants. So far, all correct?"

"Yes officer…"

And Phineas has red hair, freckles on his face and light blue eyes. Ferb has… green hair and dark blue eyes… green, really?"

Lawrence nodded, "It um… comes from his mum's side…"

The officer sighed, "Very well… we'll start our search and get back to you as soon as we can."

"What can we do?" Candace asked,

"Why don't you three get a hotel room for the night." The officer spoke while writing something else down. He tore off the piece of paper and handed it to Linda, "This is my number… call me with the hotel number so I'll be able to get in touch with you when we find something."

Linda nodded, "Here hold on…" she wrote something down and handed it to the officer, "here's my cell number as well. Please call as soon as you find something."

The officer tipped his hat, "Will do, ma'am…"

After the officer left, the three family members piled back into the RV and went in search of a hotel. Linda looked up and saw some clouds rolling in,

"Oh, Lawrence the boys are somewhere out there… and it looks like rain. My poor baby's are going to get all wet."

Lawrence patted his wife's hand, "Now, now love… Phineas and Ferb are smart kids. I'm sure that they are doing alright… you'll see, everything will be just fine."

Candace walked over and settled her head against her mom's seat, "If only I had woken up sooner… or not fallen asleep at all."

Linda shook her head, "Oh honey, please don't blame yourself for this. We'll get this all cleared up soon enough… like your father said, everything will be just fine."

Candace sighed, "I hope you're right, mom… I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Perry had just hopped off the RV, unseen by anyone and watched as the vehicle drove off. He stood up on two feet when the coast was clear and took out his small GPS. As the years went by, he's inserted small metal chips into his owners clothing, tools, shoes... anything they would have with them all the time in case something liked this popped up. He typed in the code and watched as two small flashing lights came up. One was red and one was green...<p>

He sighed in relief when he saw that they were alright, and then suddenly face palmed himself when he realized he left his flying mobile in the RV. Guess he was going to have to either walk twenty miles or hitch a ride there. Either way, he has to find the boys before they get into trouble. He looked all around and began his walk. He looked up at the sky and watched as a few raindrops began to fall.

Perfect...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun DUUUUN! xDDDD Okay let's do some shoutouts...<strong>

**Punzie the Platypus: Thanks! :)**

**Spacepotato2: That's okay, thanks!**

**Coolguyforever: Oh well... thanks so much. :D Glad you like them**

**Tink555: Thank you. :)**

**leafs nation: Thanks, and I will. **

**Radar180: Thanks so much. **

**MuchaFox: Yes, yes they will... and thanks.**

**C3PA: lol... oh I am continuing this. ;D lol thanks.**

**WordNerb93: I don't know... it seems polite to ask. But thanks!**

**blank reviewer: Aw gee thanks so much. :) **

**Okay thanks for reading! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. Here's another chapter. :)**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Warning: Some mentions of smoking and drinking in this chapter. (No Phineas and Ferb aren't the ones that are drinking or smoking...)**

* * *

><p>Both boys quickly ran through the down pouring rain until they were right next to one of the store fronts that had part of the roof sticking out so it provided some sort of shelter. The two of them leaned up against the outside of the building and began panting. Phineas began to wring out his shirt while Ferb flipped his hair around and tried to get the water out of his ear.<p>

Phineas looked all around, "Wow… this rain is coming down hard. I'm soaked to the skin, what about you?"

Ferb nodded and listened as their sneakers made 'squishing' sounds whenever they moved their feet. Phineas looked around and frowned,

"I wonder if there's some sort of hotel we could stay at for the night. We have some money from selling the diner, so we won't have to worry about staying out here all night."

Ferb nodded again and looked around the town for a hotel. He noticed right away how skanky and desolate the town looked. It could really use a good clean up. There were some men standing in the rain and conversing with each other. Ferb thought about walking over and asking them where he and Phineas could stay the night, but quickly changed his mind when he saw them exchanging small bags with white powder contained in them.

Phineas must've saw too, because he suddenly frowned, "Whoa… that's kind of scary…"

Ferb nodded and motioned for him to follow. They walked back out into the rain and began searching for a hotel. Their sneakers squeaked with each step they took and their teeth were chattering loudly. Finally they saw a building with a sign that said 'The Panther Inn'. Ferb breathed out and began running to the entrance with Phineas right behind him. Ferb reached for the door and held it open for his brother before walking in himself. The two boys stood in place, looking wide-eyed at everything. The inn's entrance just happened to lead to a bar. A bar packed with a bunch of rough looking men talking loudly and oddly dressed women batting their eyelashes at them.

A few of the men paused their speaking to look down at the two boys that just walked in. Phineas gulped and grabbed his brother's wrist. Ferb continued to look around wide-eyed until he saw a man behind the bar yell at them.

"Hey you two! What do you want?"

Phineas stuttered as he answered, "Ex…. Excuse m… me sir. My bro… brother and I are lost. Co… could we possibly stay the ni… night in an empty room?"

"Depends… you got money?"

"See that's the thing, we don't… but when our parents come to pick us up they'll pay you every penny of the cost."

The man frowned, "No money, no service, no room. Now get out."

"But-"

The man motioned to another man, "Jeff kick these two out now!"

The man named Jeff nodded and stomped over. Before the two boys could yell or move, Jeff grabbed them by their collars and drabbed them back towards the door. Once it was open, he thrust the boys out and watched them fall face first to the ground.

"And stay out!" Jeff barked, while closing the door back up.

Ferb pushed his face off of the hard concrete and looked over to see if Phineas was all right. Phineas moaned and sat up rubbing his nose.

"Well so much for that…" Phineas mumbled,

Ferb tapped his chin and looked back at the inn. Although he's dead set against sneaking around, he suddenly had an idea. He motioned for Phineas to follow him and walked over to the other side of the inn.

Phineas scratched his head, "What are we doing?"

Ferb pointed up to one of the nearby windows and nodded his head.

"Oh I get it… you want to sneak into one of the rooms, right?"

Ferb nodded his head.

"Hm… that's pretty risky. But I guess we have no choice, huh?"

Ferb shook his head and began climbing up on the windowsills.

Phineas gasped slightly, "Careful, Ferb don't slip!"

Ferb looked down at him and nodded before resuming his climbing. Phineas breathed out deeply and began climbing up behind his brother. Once they were a couple of levels up, Ferb began pulling up on the different windows and seeing if any could open up. He finally found one higher up with the lock broken and was able to push it up. He hoisted himself inside and reached out to help Phineas in. Once they were both safely in, Ferb shut the window while Phineas ran over to the door and bolted up the door. He next flipped on a switch that turned on a dimply-lit lamp. The boys looked at the room and saw how dusty it was. There was a single twin bed, a small nightstand where the lamp sat, an old cracked TV, a door that led to a small bathroom, a torn rug on the ground and a radiator by the window.

Ferb shut the shades and tried turning on the radiator. He groaned when it wasn't working and wished he brought his wrench with him.

Phineas sat on the bed and shivered, "Well… it isn't the nicest place, but it will do right?"

Ferb kicked the radiator and it started blowing out cold air. He kicked it hard this time and watched as it turned shut back off. He winced at the pain in his foot and limped over to sit next to Phineas. They wrinkled their noses at the smoky smell the room had.

Phineas sighed and heard his stomach grumble loudly. Ferb raised an eyebrow and looked a bit amused at the sound his brother's stomach was making.

Phineas chuckled, "Sorry… I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. While we had that diner I never took a bite of anything…"

Ferb's stomach started growling loudly as well and Phineas grinned.

"Whoa… sounds like you're hungry too. How are we going to eat? We have no money."

Ferb nodded and thought for a moment. He finally rose to his feet and walked over to the window. He opened up the shades and the window before he started to climb back out.

"Ferb hey!" Phineas spoke, "where are you going?"

Ferb paused and looked back at him, "I'm getting us something to eat."

"But we don't have any money."

Ferb nodded his head.

"Oh no, no, no… Ferb you can't do that… you can't!"

Ferb shrugged, "We snuck into here… we're already criminals so why not?"

"There has to be another way."

Ferb crossed his arms and gave him a 'well what's your solution' look.

Phineas thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I… I've got nothing."

Ferb nodded his head, "I'll be back… take a hot shower and warm up."

"Okay… wait Ferb!"

Ferb turned around once more. Phineas smiled slightly, "Be careful out there, okay?"

Ferb smiled slightly and gave him a thumb up before climbing out the window. Phineas darted over and looked out to make sure his brother got down safely. Once he was on the ground, Ferb waved up at him and began running. Phineas shut the window and began taking off his wet shoes and socks. He set them off to the side so they could dry and walked into the bathroom. He recoiled at the awful musty smell, but he turned on the shower anyway. Thankfully the water was somewhat clean and warm.

While he was waiting for it to heat up, he walked over to the phone and picked it up. He didn't hear a dial tone so he banged the receiver slightly and listened again. Nothing…

He looked back to see if it was plugged in and found the problem. Something chewed through the cord that plugged into the wall. The mouse droppings behind the small table answered what probably did the damage.

"Disgusting…" Phineas mumbled as he put the phone back down. He looked around once more and walked back into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Perry tried waving another car down once again, only to get thrown back and splashed with water. He cursed inwardly as he stood back up. He was soaked, dirty and out of luck. No one would stop for him in this weather. Worst off, his GPS didn't have the waterproof cover, so it wasn't working anymore. He was able to see the last location it picked up before dying and knew exactly where to go. Just actually getting there is the hard part.<p>

Seeing no more cars coming, Perry began walking again back to where he last saw the boy's signal on his GPS. He didn't recognize anything and couldn't find anything that would give him an indication about where he is. He sighed slightly and looked behind him when he saw another set of headlights heading his way. He raised his arms up to flag whoever it was down... only to get splashed once again.

* * *

><p>It took all but a few minutes before Ferb spotted a small store. He quickly ran over and opened the door that led inside. He nearly gagged at the smell upon entering. A few men were gathered around the counter and smoking something nasty. The only good thing was the fact that they didn't seem to notice Ferb at all.<p>

Ferb quickly slipped by and walked to where they wouldn't be able to see him. He opened up the fridge in the back and grabbed two turkey sandwiches and stuck them into his pockets. Luckily they were wrapped in plastic so they wouldn't get wet. Next he took two bottles of water and stuck them underneath his arm. He froze when he heard the men up front suddenly laughing loudly and yelling out some colorful language.

Ferb saw a stand that held some t-shirts. He looked them over and cringed at some of the nasty sayings and then finally found a red one and a blue one with no naughty sayings. He rolled up the shirts and stuck them under his other arm. Next he went over to the candy stand and grabbed a couple of chocolate bars. He was sure that they would have enough to get them through the night.

He snuck around the different isles and peeked his head around the corner. The men were still smoking and now were drinking some beer of some sort. Ferb took a chance and quickly ran out the door. Surprisingly no one seemed to have seen him, which was just fine by him. He made his way back to the inn and began climbing up the windows again. Once he reached the right one, he opened it up and swung his legs inside.

He closed the window back up and turned to see Phineas getting off of the bed wearing nothing but his shorts. Ferb frowned slightly, what was he trying to do? Catch a cold? It was freezing in here.

Phineas shrugged at him, "All my clothes are soaked. I figured I should at least wear my shorts to… you know, be decent."

Ferb nodded and tossed him over one of the large t-shirts he grabbed. Phineas caught it and shook it out.

"Dude this shirt is huge, you couldn't find anything smaller?"

Ferb shrugged, "Well I did… but they all had colorful sayings. Surely you wouldn't want mum to see you wearing something like that when she finds us."

Phineas chuckled, "I guess you're right, thanks Ferb."

Phineas put the shirt on and watched as the shirt went down past his knees. The collar slipped down slightly so that his right shoulder was sticking out.

Ferb handed him a sandwich, a bottle of water and some chocolate bars.

Phineas smiled, "Thanks buddy."

Ferb gave him a thumb up before grabbing his own shirt and running into the bathroom.

While his brother showered, Phineas opened up the plastic wrap on his sandwich and began eating. He flipped on the TV and searched until he found a clear channel. Of course the only channel he could find was the news, so he settled on that.

He continued to much out and took a couple of swigs of his water. After a few minutes, Ferb walked back out wearing the somewhat dry t-shirt he got for himself and set his clothes out to dry next to Phineas's. He climbed up on the bed next to Phineas and took out his own sandwich to eat.

The boys suddenly jumped when they heard a loud 'crash' somewhere down below them. Soon the sounds of men's voices could be heard and more louds sounds were being made.

Phineas looked worriedly at Ferb, "What if they come up here?"

Ferb motioned to the door to show him that it was bolted and locked.

"I know but… did you see the size of some of those men? They could probably break the door down pretty easily if they wanted to."

Ferb took another bite and shook his head.

Phineas fiddled with the bedding, "I'm really scared, Ferb… I don't think that I've ever been this scared of anything before. I kind of wish that I wasn't though… I mean, look at you! You're not scared."

Ferb paused his eating and looked at Phineas, "Phin I'm terrified…"

"You are?" Phineas sounded surprised, "But all this time I thought that… perhaps you weren't scared of anything."

Ferb smirked slightly, "What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know, you just always seem so calm and collective during hard times. I never actually seen you scared before."

"Phineas everyone has something that they're scared of. It's called being human."

Phineas looked up at him, "So… what are you scared of?"

Ferb looked at him and his looked softened, "As of right now… I'm scared that we may never make it home and… I'm scared of losing you…"

Phineas raised his eyebrows, "Me? But I'm not going anywhere."

"I know but Phin this town is awful! It's filled with druggies and drunks and other bad people. I'm just worried that something bad might happen while we're here."

Phineas gave him a hopeful smile, "Don't worry, Ferb… I'm sure that mom and dad are looking for us right now. They'll be able to find us in no time."

Ferb doubted that their parents would ever dream of looking in a place like this, but he wasn't going to tell Phineas that. He just smiled slightly and nodded his head. Phineas yawned and began climbing under the thin covers. Ferb mirrored his brother's movement and reached up to flip off the lamp. Phineas grabbed the remote and shut the TV off before snuggling into the pillow. He went to curl his legs up when his feet brushed the back of Ferb's legs. Ferb jumped slightly and whispered,

"Geez Phin, your feet are like ice cubs."

Phineas laughed slightly, "Sorry Ferb… guess I'm still kind of cold. I wish that the radiator was working."

Ferb sighed and flipped around so he was facing Phineas, "Come on… let's get you warmed up."

Phineas scooted a bit closer and sighed when Ferb's warm arms wrapped around his chilly body. Ferb shivered slightly when he felt how cold his brother was and tucked the blankets in closer to them.

Phineas looked up at Ferb, "Thanks buddy…"

Ferb smiled slightly and nodded his head.

The two of them attempted to fall asleep when a sound of a gunshot made them both yelp and looked around wide-eyed. Phineas held on tighter to Ferb and looked around frantically. Ferb rubbed his back soothingly and shushed him.

Phineas gulped, "Ferb…"

"It's okay, Phineas… nothings going to happen to us, I promise."

Phineas actually whimpered and buried his head against Ferb's shoulder while gripping him tightly. Ferb continued to rub his brother's back and hair, trying to calm him down in any way he can. Ferb looked towards the window and hoped with all his heart that no one would try to climb up and into their room.

He rested his head on top of Phineas's head and looked straight ahead of him. He soon felt his brother's grip loosen from around his waist. Phineas's breathing grew steady and he moaned slightly in his sleep. Ferb patted his back once more before kissing the top of his head.

"Sleep well Phineas… everything will be okay." He looked around once more before closing his eyes and mumbling, "…I hope."

* * *

><p>This was hopeless... at least fifty cars sped by and ignored the drenched platypus. Perry didn't even bother to flag anyone down anymore. No one could probably see him in this darkness. He kicked a rock on the ground and could only hope that his owners were somewhere safe and dry. He wouldn't forgive himself if something ever happened to them.<p>

As he walked, someone with their brights on came riding up in front him and suddenly slowed down. Perry squinted his eyes and wondered who the jerk was that had their brights on a public highway. The window to the car rolled down and Perry groaned inwardly when he saw it was the last person he wanted to see... Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Heinz looked down a bit puzzled, "What's a platypus doing out here in the rain?"

Perry rolled his eyes and whipped out his wet fedora and put it on his head.

Heinz gasped, "PERRY THE PLATYPUS? Wait... what are you doing out in the rain? Hop in I'll give you a ride."

Perry shook his head. Heinz was heading in the opposite direction anyway...

"What? Well why not? What is my ride not good enough for you? Come on, tell me where you want to go and I'll take you there."

Perry pointed to the direction that Heinz was coming from.

"You want to go that way? Well fine then, I'll just turn around at the next exit and head back this way. Now get in here before you catch your death out there."

As much as he didn't want to, Perry sighed and went around to hop in the passenger seat. Heinz handed him a towel,

"Dry off quickly, Perry the Platypus the seats are made of leather."

Perry did so and wrapped the towel around his middle. Heinz put the car in drive and began driving off. Perry was now somewhat relieved. After all the rotten luck he had this evening, he was happy that he had a quick way to find the boys. Hopefully they aren't too faraway from where he last saw their signal...

* * *

><p><strong>Aw I love sweet brother moments like this. xDDD Okay let's get to the shout outs.<strong>

**Michi41: FFN hates you? lol, well thanks. And yep... Perry's walking in the rain, poor guy.**

**Coolguyforever: Thanks! XD**

**leafs nation: lol... look at that... think you were right. :)**

**MuchuFox: Hopefully he'll find them... O_O**

**Leopardlover1002: Perry: Krrrkrrr... XD**

**huggablelove: Thank you :)**

**WordNerb93: I know right? Of all the times when they couldn't used the diner as a place to stay.**

**Tink555: Thank you :D**

**Silvertail5: Yep, things are getting a bit more interesting. :D Thanks.**

**Alright thanks so much for reading. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back. Ugh what is wrong with me? I suddenly lost inspiration for writing these past few days... I just have no interest in sitting down and typing, I gotta force myself... lol. might be because I'm sick... oh well, unto the story...**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>Phineas woke with a start and started getting all worked up about whatever was holding onto him. He opened his eyes and went to cry out for help when he realized that it was just Ferb holding onto him. He relaxed instantly and leaned his head up against Ferb's shoulder. He heard Ferb moan slightly in his sleep and soon his breathing sounded steady again. Phineas peeked over to the window and saw bits of sunshine peeking through. The rain must've stopped during the night or something. He was surprised that they were able to sleep in this skanky hotel all night long… hopefully tonight they'll be able to be back in their cozy and safe room tonight.<p>

Phineas's eyes grew wide when he heard someone stomping down the hallway, right by their door and away from the door. He gulped slightly and wished Ferb was awake right now. He looked up at his brother and saw that he somehow was able to sleep through that entire racket that just happened. How he does that is amazing… he could sleep through almost anything.

Phineas had to use the bathroom so he carefully and gently slipped out of his brother's embrace. Ferb moaned in protest, but soon flipped over on his belly and fell asleep again. Phineas snickered and shook his head. He then walked over to the bathroom. He suddenly sneezed as he was closing the door and wiped his nose. Most be from the cold air or something. After relieving himself, he walked back to the bed shivering slightly. The air in the room was still cold, even though outside was probably pretty warm.

He carefully crawled back under the covers and snuggled up to his brother, who was still on his stomach. Phineas lifted Ferb's limp arm and put it around his shoulders. He was in search of warmth, seeing that he can't warm up himself. Before he could hold it back, Phineas sneezed loud again. Ferb jumped and sat straight up on his elbows, looking around nervously.

Phineas wiped his nose again, "Sorry Ferb… it was just me sneezing."

Ferb breathed out and flopped back down headfirst into the pillow.

Phineas lied down on his side and rubbed his arms with his hands, "Ferb I'm freezing again…"

Ferb peeked up sleepily at him and moaned slightly. He moved over on his side and motioned him to come closer. Phineas pressed his body up against Ferb's warm body and sighed as Ferb's arms wrapped around him. Ferb shivered a bit and looked down worriedly,

"Phin were you this cold all night?"

"I don't think so," Phineas replied, "I just got up a minute ago to go to the bathroom. I sneezed once in there…"

Ferb frowned and pressed the back of his hand to Phineas's forehead. He winced slightly, "Whoa there… you're actually burning up."

Phineas frowned, "I am… aw man, I'm getting sick?"

"I think you are sick…"

Phineas went to speak when he sneezed into the covers. Ferb frowned and went to stand up.

"Wait where are you going? I need warmth!"

Ferb began looking around the room for an extra blanket. He didn't see any, so he grabbed the last clean towel from the bathroom. He placed it around Phineas and tucked him in snuggly.

Phineas sniffed, "Ferb I'm still freezing."

Ferb nodded and patted his brother's damp forehead, "I know, but I'm going to go back out and get you something warm to eat and maybe a sweatshirt or something. I promise I'll come back and keep you warm, okay?"

Phineas sneezed and nodded his head, "Okay… thanks Ferb."

Ferb smiled slightly and went over to grab his now dry clothes. After getting dressed in the bathroom, he came out and grabbed a tissue box from the bathroom and placed it by the nightstand. Phineas had the TV on and was flipping through the channels. Ferb put on his shoes and listened as Phineas spoke,

"You'll have to be extra careful out there. Now that it's light out, someone may see you stealing or sneaking in or out of here."

Ferb nodded and began tying up his shoes.

"Ferb… if you could get some… you know, orange juice that'd be nice."

Ferb nodded and smiled, "I'll get whatever I can, I promise…"

"Thanks Ferb… you're the best."

Ferb rubbed his brother's warm head and sighed, "I'll be back, don't open the door up at all, okay?"

Phineas nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be okay…"

Ferb looked a bit worried.

"Ferb seriously, I'll be fine… just go and get us breakfast."

Ferb sighed and leaned down hug his brother

Phineas frowned, "What was that for?"

Ferb shrugged as he pulled away, "I'm really worried about you, Phin… that's all."

Phineas coughed and sneezed again, "I'm… fine… I'll be okay."

Ferb finally stood up and went to climb out the window. He looked back once more at his brother before opening up the window and swinging his legs outside. He looked around and quickly climbed down before anyone could see him.

* * *

><p>"Well here we are, Perry the Platypus…"<p>

Perry jerked slightly and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He couldn't believe that he fell asleep for the whole ride here… where was here? Perry looked out the window and his mouth nearly dropped. This town is probably one of the worst towns in the state. Many crimes take place here and a lot of thugs rampage in this area. Why the heck are Phineas and Ferb here?

Heinz spoke up again, "Okay well, if you don't need me then-"

Perry opened up the door, gave Heinz a salute and ran off. He dodged behind a barrel and watched as his nemesis drove away. He then looked back to the task at hand. He put his hat away and started crawling on all four feet, just in case he ran into one or both of the boys. He watched with horror as all of these large men stumbled by. There were beer cans in their hands and beer stains on the fronts of their shirts. The thing that mostly caught Perry's attention was the fact that all these drunken men also had guns in their possession. Yes… this was not very good at all…

* * *

><p>Ferb made his way back over to where the store was and walked inside. No one was around for some odd reason, so he quickly slipped to the back and began his shopping. He took one of the eco bags they had for sale and began grabbing some soup cans, water, juice and anything else he thought they needed.<p>

As he was walking out, he heard a gruff voice,

"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing?"

Ferb froze and looked over his shoulder. A man was standing behind the counter with his arms folded.

"You know you got to pay for all of that, right?"

Ferb gulped and took a big risk by suddenly turning and running out of the store. He kept running and heard shouts of protests behind him. He weaved in and out between the different streets, narrowly missing cars that had to swerve in order not to hit him. He ignored the beeping and the curses being thrown at him. Once he reached a corner, he quickly turned and ducked behind a dumpster. He panted heavily and listened as the footsteps of the angry storekeeper ran by.

He waited a minute or two before standing up and peeking around.

"Krrrkrrr…"

He jumped in surprised and looked down at his feet. He smiled wide when he saw the family pet.

"Perry!" Ferb spoke out happily. He picked up the pet and began hugging him tight. Perry rubbed his head against Ferb's chest and growled some more.

"I missed you, boy. Come on, let's get back to Phineas."

With the bag in one hand and Perry in another, Ferb looked around once more before dashing back to the inn. Once he was there, he carefully placed Perry in the bag before beginning to climb up.

Perry looked around in terror. The boys were staying here? And why did Ferb have to climb up through the window to get in?

Ferb hoisted himself through the window and turned around to face his brother. His face fell when he saw the state of the room. The bed was overturned, the door was broken of its hinges, the lamp and TV were smashed and worst off… there was no Phineas in sight. Ferb placed Perry and the bag down and looked around the room.

He started breathing heavily as he looked, "Phin…?"

Perry cocked his head slightly and watched as Ferb looked behind the upturned bed, peeked inside a closet and then ran into the bathroom. When he came out, Ferb grabbed his hair in his hands and mumbled, "No, no, no, no… this can't be happening… he can't be gone…"

Perry looked up at Ferb, "Krrrkrrr…"

Ferb looked down teary eyed at the pet and sobbed, "Phineas is gone… someone took him!"

* * *

><p><strong>Le gasp! What happened here? ? ? Well let's to the shout outs. :)<strong>

**Michi41: It's probably the only inn in town... lol**

**leafs nation: Let's hope this is the ONLY nasty place they'll ever have to be at.**

**Hello Anyone There: Hello! :) Thanks so much, I'm glad you like this. XD**

**MuchuFox: Brother moments are one of my favorites. :) **

**Tink555: Hm... yeah, guess I should go back to them huh?**

**Pricat: Yeah! Besides, those guys were high and drunk so it's their fault they didn't watch the store good enough.**

**WordNerb93: Yes, yes he stole... but can you blame him? And yeah, Heinz has a soft side. XD**

**secrethearts: Hi, and thanks so much! I like the idea of Phineas being sick, so thanks for that. :) Cookies for you!**

**FanFreak01: Thanks, and don't worry I will. :)**

**Okay thanks for reading. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here we go, next chapter... ugh, not feeling to well so bare with me on this...**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>"No let me go!" Phineas cried out as the man carried him over his shoulder, "You can't do this, I... I..."<p>

Phineas wheezed, coughed and tried beating on the man's back, trying to make him release him. The man just laughed and dropped him roughly on the ground. He grabbed some ropes from behind the bar and began tying Phineas's hands up tightly behind his back. Phineas yelped and pulled hard against the man,

"Stop it you're hurting me!"

The man sneered and slapped Phineas hard across the face, "That's the whole point, now shut up."

Phineas whimpered as the man picked him back up and slung him over his shoulder. The man walked down into the cellar of the inn and opened up a door. He threw Phineas into the damp and dark room and snickered,

"I'm sure your folks will pay handsomely to have you back again… now I just need to find that brother of yours and it will be double the reward for me."

Phineas looked up at him, "Leave cough, cough… leave my brother alone!"

"Just sit tight, little man. I'll bring your little companion here soon…" the man snickered again and slammed the door shut behind him.

Phineas sat up, with his hands still tied behind his back, and looked around in the darkness. He coughed slightly and began thinking of a way out of this. But so far he's got nothing. If only he wasn't sick, then he could've gone with Ferb and not have gotten caught by this man. Ferb's probably worried sick by now about his brother's whereabouts. Phineas sniffed and looked around worriedly. He couldn't see a thing and only hoped that someone would find him soon…

* * *

><p>Ferb sunk to his knees and buried his head into his hands. He began breathing heavily in attempts to calm himself down. He needed his head clear in order to think of a plan. But so far, nothing was coming to his mind.<p>

He felt something soft rub up against his leg. He looked down to see Perry giving him his famous blank stare. Ferb breathed out and wiped his eyes. He patted Perry's head and stood up clenching his fists. Without any words, Ferb marched out of the room.

Perry's eyes widened and he followed his owner out. He grabbed unto the boys pant leg with his teeth and began pulling him back. Ferb looked down curiously at Perry and pushed him off.

"No boy," he whispered, "I have to find Phineas. You stay here, I'll be back."

At this moment, Perry wished that he could just turn his pet mode off and go with him, but unless he wants to lose his home with him and the family, he just couldn't. He watched with sorrowful eyes as Ferb crept around the corner and started peeking into different rooms. Once he was out of sight, Perry jumped to his feet and began to devise a plan. He needed the rest of the Flynn/Fletchers to get here and rescue their sons before something bad happens. Just a matter of how…

He snapped his fingers and remembered something on his new wristwatch. It had a code sender in case he ever needed back up for anything. He pressed a button and up popped a small screen and buttons. He began typing out,

_Phineas and Ferb in danger. Need backup ASAP. Agent P._

He sent the message back to OWCA and hoped that they would get it in time. In the meantime, he kicked back into pet mode and began looking for his owner.

* * *

><p>Ferb began walking down the stairs quietly, keeping his eyes peeled for anything that would tell him where his brother would be at. He didn't see anyone down in the bar area, but he decided to be extra cautious just in case. He got down on his hands and knees and began crawling behind the bar and started looking underneath the bar and looked for anything that could help him. A secret door perhaps... He froze when he heard someone walking down the stairs and talking very loudly. He recognized the voice… it was the man who ordered 'Jeff' to throw them out. Ferb tucked himself under the bar and tried to listen to what he was saying,<p>

"That's right, I got him here in the cellar… no I haven't heard anything yet but don't worry, somebody's bound to be looking for them. And when they come, we'll ask them for a large reward in exchange for their safety."

Ferb gulped slightly. The man must be talking on the phone or something, because he didn't hear anyone answering the man's spoken words.

"Yes, yes I'll keep looking for his little friend. You got the town covered right?... Good, we don't need him escaping. And if he does try to escape… well then, you know what to do right?"

Ferb started shaking a little. This was all just too scary and unreal to him. He and Phineas shouldn't be in a hostage situation, they should be back at home right now. Doing what they do best… creating amazing things in their backyard. He held his breath when he heard the man getting closer to his hiding place. From where he was, he could see the man's feet walking back and forth at the bar. This was bad… Ferb needed to get out of here and look for the cellar right now.

He slowly and quietly shimmied his way towards the way out. He would have to be quick… Ferb held his breath as he came out of the shadows and flipped over to the other side of the bar. He stayed in place for a minute to make sure the man didn't notice him. After not hearing anything, he began crawling again towards the exit. He had a clear break to get out when the door burst open and Jeff stormed in. He yelled out loudly,

"There's no sign of him anywhere, Martin! He must've escaped already!"

Ferb heard Martin moan, "You're getting too impatient, Jeff… he can't be that far. Now get back out there and-"

Jeff took a step in Ferb's direction, making Ferb look wide eyed up at him.

"Marty come on, we have the one kid."

"I don't care!" Martin yelled, "I want them both here, and I want them now!"

Jeff took a sudden step forward, unaware that Ferb's hand was stickling out slightly. He stepped on the boy's fingers and Ferb suddenly yelped and pulled his hand back. Jeff looked down in shock at first but then smiled,

"Well, well, well… look at what I found here."

Ferb went to make a run for it, when he felt someone grab him by his collar. He struggled and kicked in attempts to get away. Jeff lifted him up in the air and laughed,

"Look Martin, here's the little brat we've been looking for."

Ferb kicked and moaned, trying to ignore the pain in his hand.

Martin laughed and looked at Ferb, "Well it's about time we found you. Do you know how wrong it is for little boys to go around stealing and sneaking into places where you don't belong?"

Ferb grunted and continued to struggle to get away. Both men laughed at his feeble attempt, but were quickly quiet when Ferb spit in Martin's face. Martin wiped his face and looked at the angry boy's face. His face turned red and he charged towards him.

"Why you little-!"

Jeff quickly dropped Ferb and stepped away, "Whoa, whoa, whoa… I don't want to get hit!"

Ferb sat up on his elbows and watched as Martin lifted his foot and kicked him in the stomach. Ferb went sliding across the floor and felt his back hit a table leg. He gulped at the pain in his stomach and back. He felt someone grab his collar and looked up to see that it was Martin. He saw the man's fist raised in the air ready to strike so he closed his eyes. The fist never connected to his face. Jeff stepped forward and gripped his friends fist and muttered,

"Martin no! We need him alive…"

Martin growled, "I wasn't going to kill him… I was just going to give him a nice black eye."

"You've hurt him enough, now why don't you go put him with his brother before someone walks in here. You know there are others looking for these two boys for the money."

Martin nodded and placed Ferb on the ground, keeping a firm grip on his wrist. Ferb moaned and looked pleadingly up at him,

"Please… let my brother and me go…"

"Shut up you, little imp!" Martin roared at him, "Or I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Martin walked to the back of the room and unlocked a door. He grabbed Ferb by his neck and sent him stumbling into the room.

He snickered, "Have fun you two, you might be here a while…"

With that, he slammed the door shut and locked it back up. Ferb breathed in heavily and heard someone call out to him,

"Ferb… is that you?"

Ferb's eyes filled with tears as he looked around the darkened room. He couldn't see anything in this darkness.

He looked around and whispered quietly, "Phineas…"

"Over here, Ferb…"

Ferb crawled around in the darkness until he stumbled on someone's legs. He jumped slightly but realized that it had to be Phineas. He reached his hands out and felt someone's head.

He gulped, "Phineas…?"

"It's me, Ferb… I'm right here…"

Ferb gasped and reached out to grasp his brother's shoulders. He could hear his brother crying in the darkness,

"Ferb my hands… they hurt…"

Ferb frowned and felt where Phineas's arms should be and reached around to feel them tied up behind his back. Ferb moved around so he was behind Phineas and began struggling with the knot. It was pretty tight, but he was able to loosen it within a few minutes. He carefully slipped his brother's hands out of the rope and threw it aside. Phineas launched himself at Ferb, knocking him over and buried his head in Ferb's shoulder. Ferb winced in pain slightly, but hugged Phineas back.

Phineas whimpered and coughed slightly, "I thought that… they were going to hurt you or something."

The pain in Ferb's fingers and stomach told him other wise, but he cradled his brother closely and whispered, "I'm fine…"

Phineas sneezed loudly in Ferb's shoulder and apologized, "I'm so sorry… I just can't stop…"

Ferb shook his head and pressed his forehead against Phineas's. To his dismay, his sibling's forehead felt much hotter then before. The cold air in this cellar wasn't helping at all either. Phineas needed warmth in order for his fever to break. Ferb wishes now that he had somehow brought the sweatshirt he took earlier down here with him.

Phineas shivered against Ferb and felt his brother's arms grow tighter around his body. Phineas's teeth chattered as he spoke,

"F… Ferb do you th… think th… that anyone will f… find us?"

Ferb nodded and rested his head on Phineas's, "They're on their way, I'm sure of it. Everything's going to be just fine."

"H… How can you b… be so sure?"

"I heard the men talking up there and they're holding us captive for money. My guess is that they're going to call the authorities and get them down here for a hostage situation."

Phineas whimpered, "I'm scared…"

Ferb felt a tear in his eye and didn't stop it from falling down his cheek. He was afraid too, but he had to be strong for his brother. Ferb felt around and felt a wall on the right side of him. He pushed himself up and drug his body and Phineas's over so that he was sitting up. Phineas grasped Ferb's shirt tightly and looked up to where his brother's face should be. He couldn't see him, but he could feel his steady heartbeat and calm breathing.

Phineas shuddered slightly and coughed loudly. He settled down a little when he felt Ferb beginning to rub his back. He felt greatly comforted in the darkness with his brother right by his side. Phineas rested his head against Ferb's shoulder and closed his eyes. If Ferb said that everything would be all right, then everything will be all right.

* * *

><p>Perry looked helpless up at the tightly locked door. He missed most of the commotion, but he almost blew his cover when he saw that man about to punch Ferb. Luckily the other guy stepped in and stopped him before any punches could be thrown. Perry looked back up at the door and huffed out loud. He hoped that his distress call he sent was quickly received and that help was on the way. He winced whenever he heard a loud cough coming from Phineas. The poor boy sounded sick and was in need of medicine and special attention. But he knew these boys well and figured that Ferb was helping out in anyway that he could.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Will help come in time? Will the family ever be reunited back together again? Well guess we'll find out...<strong>

**Michi41: Yep... Phineas was missing but he's now found. **

**iheartphinebella05: I think his day got a little worse... lol, poor Ferb. XD**

**leafs nation: XD Thanks I will.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Eh might be a little bit too much. ;D Oh well...**

**Silvertail5: Thanks and I will. :)**

**Nomsworth: Yeah I took your advice and upped the rating to T. And I put warnings on the summery...**

**fantheinvador: Okay?**

**secrethearts: Phineas got a little worse, but it's freezing where they are... he needs warmth.**

**UnidentifiedFriendlyLifeform: Well that's an... interesting song. Gah! Please don't hunt me down!**

**CP3A: Doofykins? ? lol that's funny.**

**LittlePlaugeSpirit: Maybe I should rename it Murphy's Law... lol, no I won't. But you're right.**

**MuchuFox: Yep, they're to the rescue... sort of.**

**StarrKiwi: Yes, yes, yes this just happened.**

**Pricat: He's here... don't worry...**

**FanFreak01: Dun dun dun DUN! Oh and thank you! :)**

**Jamie Chiasson: Next chapter will have the rest of the family, I promise...**

**karly05: Well thanks for reading! :) And I answered your question via PM if I remember correctly...**

**PFTones3482: Yep, you'll have to wait and see... XD Thanks!**

**MeWantACookie: He's not gone as you can see. Don't worry...**

**Thanks for reading! Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here we go, we're nearing the end sadly...**

**I do not own P&F...**

* * *

><p>Back in Danville, the rest of the family was waiting for any news about the two missing boys. Lawrence and Linda have been up all night waiting by the phone, while Candace was moving from upstairs to downstairs every hour or so. She tried to get some sleep either on the couch, or in her bed but couldn't. She was too concerned about her brother's whereabouts. She only hopes that they're safe somewhere.<p>

The next morning dragged on with no word about the boys. Linda made up a pot of tea, but no one was in any mood to be drinking any at this time. She settled down on the couch next to her husband and leaned up against him. They sat like this for hours until the phone rang. They both jumped slightly, but Lawrence reached over and grabbed the phone before it rang a second time.

"Yes hello?"

"Mr. Fletcher this if Officer Regan, we think we found your sons."

Lawrence breathed out deeply, "Oh thanks goodness- wait. What do you mean you THINK you found them?"

"We received a tip from an anonymous person about the boys whereabouts, and are getting packed up to go over and check it out right now."

"Very well then, can me and my family accompany you as well?"

"I kind of figured you would ask that, I sent over a squad car to your house a few minutes ago. My men should be there soon."

"Thank you, Officer… for everything."

"You can thank me when you have your two boys safe and sound again."

After Lawrence hung up the phone, he explained everything to his anxious wife. Candace walked downstairs after hearing the phone ring and heard the news as well. The three of them locked up the house and waited only a minute or so before the squad car pulled up to the house. After they climbed in, the car took off towards the highway. No one was prepared for what they would have to see or go through next…

* * *

><p>The hours that ticked on by felt like hours to Ferb. He doesn't know how long he and Phineas have been sitting in the darkness, but it has definitely been a long time. Phineas's heath took a turn for the worst, and he was now wheezing and coughing loudly every few minutes. He was freezing and was shivering quite a bit. Ferb's arms just weren't warm enough anymore, but they were better then nothing.<p>

Phineas sneezed loudly again and rested his head on Ferb's shoulder again, "I feel terrible, Ferb… this is all my fault."

Ferb raised his eyebrow in the darkness and shook his head.

"Yes it is… it was my idea to make that diner in the first place…"

Ferb sighed, "Phineas stop… don't blame yourself for this, it's not your fault. Things like this just… well, they just happen for a reason."

Phineas coughed and spoke half jokingly, "Well, we must've done something really terrible in order for all of this to happen."

Ferb smiled slightly at his brother's joke. Even during the hardest of times, Phineas could always make a small joke out of it. Ferb looked to where a tiny bit of light was peeking through under the door and sighed. There had to be a way out of here… there just had to be. He pulled Phineas even closer and rested his head on top of his.

Phineas sniffed and wiped his eyes; "Mom, dad and Candace are all probably overcome with worry for us by now."

Ferb nodded slightly.

"I wonder where Perry is right now… you said he was with you before, right?"

Ferb nodded again. He hoped that their pet is having better luck then they are right now.

Phineas grasped Ferb's hand, "Ferb… please promise me that we'll see them again."

Ferb squeezed his brother's hand and whispered, "I promise… everything's going to be okay soon. We'll be back at home in no time, you'll see."

Phineas sniffed again and snuggled closer to Ferb, "How can you be so reassuring all the time?"

"Force of habit, I suppose. I'm normally the calm one after all, so it seems like my job to be rational and help everyone hold everything together when times are tough."

The boys suddenly jumped when they heard someone jiggling with the lock on the door. Ferb glared at the door while keeping Phineas protected in his arms. The lock jiggled for a minute or so until there was a loud 'clang' sound. Then the door creaked open slightly and all was quiet. Phineas looked up at Ferb and was able to see him frowning at the door. Ferb shifted his weight so he was standing up, and let go of Phineas. He crept over to the door and pulled it open a bit more. He squinted at the sunlight and looked around the room. No one was in sight…

He walked back to Phineas and helped him to his feet. Phineas squinted at the light and coughed,

"What's going on? What's happening?"

Ferb slung Phineas's arm over his shoulder, "I don't know… but as long as coast is clear, we're making a break for it."

The two boys carefully made their way out the door, looking everyway to make sure that no one was around. They froze in place when they heard something scurrying behind them. Ferb looked over his shoulder and let out a deep breath,

"Don't panic, its just Perry…"

Phineas smiled and looked behind him, "Hey there you are Perry."

"Sh!" Ferb hushed him, "Come on let's go…"

Ferb searched around until he spotted a back exit. He opened the door slightly and peeked outside. No one was around so he pulled Phineas down the small flight of stairs and led him around to the side of the building. He saw some woods straight ahead so he whispered,

"We'll hide in there… are you okay to keep walking?"

Phineas nodded his head, but his wobbly steps said otherwise. Ferb huffed in a deep breath and lifted Phineas up and began carrying him. Phineas coughed slightly in protest, but was quickly quiet when Ferb shushed him again.

Perry kept up with them and kept a wary eye out for anyone that would be looking to harm them. He had received word about help being on its way, but he wanted to get the boys out of that cold and dark cellar before then. It took awhile, but he finally turned a small spoon into a lock picking devise.

Once they reached the woods, Ferb began to sprint as fast as he could while still holding onto Phineas. He wanted to get as far away from that town as he possibly could. Perry ran as well and looked all around to make sure no one was following them.

Phineas started coughing again after a few minutes and began whimpering, "F… Ferb stop I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

Ferb stopped to take a breather and placed Phineas down on the ground so he could understand what he wanted. Phineas suddenly turned over on his stomach and began gagging and coughing louder. Ferb wore a concerned look as he knelt next to his brother.

"Phin…?" he began to say, "are you alright?"

Phineas began making heaving noises and soon was throwing up in the leaves. Ferb's eyes grew wide and he reached down to start rubbing Phineas's back.

Perry stood a ways off, but he also stared wide-eyed at his sick owner. He must be pretty sick in order to be throwing up like this. Perry's sensitive ears picked up the sound of multiple cars pulling up somewhere nearby. Reinforcements must be here at last. He needed to somehow lead the authorities here, and fast.

Without being noticed, Perry slipped away and began looking for the way back to the front of the town.

Phineas heaved for another minute and finally sat up on his heels. Ferb looked at his brother's face and saw how white Phineas's face had gotten. Phineas wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked sorrowfully at Ferb.

"I'm so sorry, Ferb," he spoke with a raspy voice,

Ferb looked sadly at him, "Whatever for? For being sick?"

"Well yeah… it's slowing us down."

"Phineas by now, I think we're a safe distance away now from the town, we'll take it slow and steady from here on out, okay?"

"Agreed… no offence but being jostled around like that was not really helpful at all."

Ferb chuckled and reached down to pick him up again, "Like I said, we'll take it slow and steady…"

Phineas grabbed Ferb's neck and looked around, "Hey, where's Perry?"

Ferb looked around and shrugged, "I… I don't know, he was right behind us."

"Maybe he went to get help…" Ferb gave Phineas a look and Phineas shrugged, "What? One can only hope."

Ferb sighed, "Well, let's get out of here before-"

"Before someone finds you out here alone?"

Ferb froze in place when he heard the familiar voice. He looked over his shoulder to see Martin standing behind them, a gun being held in his right hand. Ferb turned all the way around and glared at the man.

Martin snickered, "Do you honestly think that I would actually let you two get away? You two are my ticket out of this blasted town."

Phineas clung tighter to Ferb and called out, "You can't have us… we won't go with you."

"Come on now, I'm not planning on hurting you two. We'll just play a little game of hostage and once they offer me enough money for your release, I'll let you go free. No one needs to get hurt."

Ferb took a step back, "Yeah like we'll buy that."

"Need I remind you…" Martin cocked the gun towards them, "that I'm the one that's armed, while you two are not."

Ferb heard the distant sound of sirens and spoke out bravely, "You hear that? The police are here… and they won't let you hurt us, or take us hostage."

"Who them? My good friend Jeff is stalling them until I can drag you two back with me. Now… are you going to come calmly, or shall I let out a nice warning shot in your brother's arm?"

Ferb stood wide-eyed and looked from Phineas to the man. He needed to make a split decision now. He doesn't believe this man's story about no one being harmed during this hostage situation… he doesn't believe it at all.

* * *

><p>Once they pulled up to the town, Lawrence, Linda and Candace could tell that something was off with this town. The people here looked really immoral and the buildings were all rundown and dirty.<p>

Linda whispered, "Why on earth would our children go here?"

Lawrence sighed, "It's the closest town off of the exit… I'm sure that they didn't know it looked like this until it was too late."

Officer Regan saw them pull up and walked over to the car. He looked at them through the open window and spoke sadly,

"It's a hostage situation I'm afraid…"

Candace gasped, "What? What do they want with them?"

"They want a large amount of money for the boys safety…"

Linda's hand flew to her mouth, "Oh my gosh… no…"

"It's okay Mrs. Fletcher, my negotiator is working fast to get your boys released. It's just a matter of time before-"

An ear splitting gunshot rang through the woods. Everyone turned to where the shot came from and held their breath. Soon after a boy's cry could be heard screaming out in pain.

Linda started shaking, "No… no, no, no… that's Phineas…. that's my son!"

Officer Regan motioned his men forward and barked at them, "You there! Take your group and get in there… hurry!"

Lawrence opened up the door but was pushed back in by another officer.

"No," Lawrence struggled, "those are my boys out there, to got to let me help!"

The officer shook her head, "Sir please calm down… you have to stay here, it's not safe for you up there."

Lawrence sat back down and heard his wife and daughter crying. He did his best to reassure them, but he felt a tear or two escape his eyes as well.

* * *

><p>Perry froze in place when he heard the shot. How could… where did… who did…?<p>

He turned back around in the direction of the shot and heard Phineas scream out,

"FERB!"

Perry's heart nearly stopped when he heard the pained cry. He then heard the sound of officers running in the woods. They were spread out in order to surround whoever was out there. Without another thought, Perry darted back to where he last saw his owners…

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh... what did I do? ? ? o.O<strong>

**Coolguyforever: Thanks, and I'm feeling much better thanks. :)**

**FanFreak01: Yep... well they were at least... now I'm not so sure.**

**iheartphinabella05: Sorry can't hurt them yet. ;D Soon though you may want to.**

**fanatheinvader: Okay thanks for pointing the one thing out. :)**

**UnidentifiedFriendlyLifeform: They escaped... do I get cookies for that? XD **

**MuchuFox: Yes poor P&F and well, back up is here...**

**Nomsworth: He does seem like Mark, huh? lol... except Mark didn't have a beard. lol**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: lol... a goat huh? Named Applejack? Now I've seen it all...**

**Jayvee1669: Yeah destroying the computer is not a great idea... lol xD**

**CP3A: Sorry... he doesn't have his pen knife thing... whoops. Oh and Ferb didn't put drugs in Phineas or his body. Just the smoking weed stuff is what I was referring to...**

**Michi41: It's fun to make things awful... muwahahaha... lol XD**

**Jamie Chiasson: You're welcome, and yeah they're there... they just can't do anything at this time. :(**

**MeWantACookie: Yeah he did get worse... and looks like it went a bit downhill from here.**

**Silvertail5: Gotta love them brotherly moments. :)**

**karly05: Hope you don't fall over, because it's not over yet. XD**

**Leopardlover1002: O.O**

**WordNerb93: Hm... how much do you mean by 'alright'? **

**Secret Agent Pinky: Mmmm yummy biscuit! XDDD Yum yum yum...**

**Snowykittens2: Well here you go. XDD**

**Okay well thanks for reading... um review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here's the final chapter to this... unexpected story. Seriously... these past few chapters weren't exactly planned to begin with. I had a totally different plan in mind. Now that I look back I'm glad I went this way with it... the other idea sounds rather boring right now. lol but I won't get into it... Enjoy the last chapter. :)**

**I do not own P&F...**

* * *

><p>Ferb continued running, despite the pain in his right shoulder. He held tightly unto Phineas and darted to the right and left, trying to avoid any more bullets that may or may not be shot at them.<p>

Phineas was in a state of shock. Just a few minutes back, he watched Ferb back away from Martin and started running. Next thing he knew there was a gunshot, Ferb grunted and fell to the ground, dropping Phineas on the ground for a second. Phineas cried out his brother's name and went to help him up, when Ferb suddenly stood up and scooped Phineas back up in his arms.

Now Ferb was running for both of their lives, while Phineas just watched in horror as Martin growled and ran after them. Phineas gripped unto Ferb's shirt and realized that there was something wet on his shirt. Phineas pulled his hand back and recoiled slightly when he saw his hand stained in a crimson color. Ferb had been shot… this man just shot his brother…

Ferb breathed in and out deeply and felt a bit lightheaded. He was slowing down and Martin was almost right at their feet. He couldn't give up now… he had to… keep going…

Martin suddenly reached down and grabbed Ferb by his collar and stopped him, "Gotcha! Now you little brats are coming with me!"

Ferb struggled under his tight grip; while Phineas began slapping at him, "Get away from us! Let us go, let us go!"

Martin sniggered and hoisted each of them under his arm. Both boys were kicking and yelling out protests, but Martin still held unto them. Just then they heard someone yell down to them,

"Freeze you! Release those boys!"

Martin turned around and saw several armed cops pointing their guns at him. Martin snickered and placed Ferb down, but kept a firm grip on his wrist. He held Phineas up to his chest and called out,

"If you shoot… you might just hit an innocent child…"

Officer Regan moaned inwardly at this and motioned his men to lower their guns. Once they did, he yelled down to him, "Let those boys go and we'll make a deal."

Martin laughed, "Yeah right, I know how this works… I let them go and you'll just shoot me down or something. I'll let these two go AFTER you obey my demands!"

Before the officers could reply, a sudden snap of a branch was heard and before anyone knew it, Martin fell to the ground. Phineas fell to the ground mostly unharmed and looked around in wonder. He looked at Ferb, who shrugged unknowingly at him.

Perry let out a sigh of relief. While the cops were distracting Martin, he snuck over to the nearest branch, bent it back and released it. The branch hit Martin in the face and knocked him out instantly. Thankfully Phineas wasn't being held any higher; otherwise he may have gotten hit as well. He quickly sunk back into pet mode and walked out from behind the tree.

The cops moved quickly after this. Two of them handcuffed Martin and hauled him away. Officer Regan walked over to the boys and looked at them nervously,

"Are you two alright?"

Phineas coughed out slightly, "I… I think so…"

Ferb nodded dizzily before falling to the ground in a heap. Phineas gasped when he saw this and remembered something,

"No… Ferb's hurt! He's been shot!"

Officer Regan knelt next to the fallen boy and looked for the wound. He found a lot of blood coming from behind his shoulder. He lifted Ferb up with ease and motioned to one of his men, "I got this one… grab the other one."

The officer did what he was bidden and picked Phineas up. Phineas looked worriedly at his unconscious brother and coughed out loud. Ferb had his head resting on the officer's shoulder and his hair bounced up and down at each step Officer Regan took.

Phineas reached out his hand and spoke weakly, "Ferb… Ferb please…"

* * *

><p>The family waited restlessly in the squad car, waiting for any news at all. After a few minutes their gazes were drawn to the woods when two officers appeared through the trees, dragging an unconscious man by his shoulders. Linda whimpered lightly and Lawrence gripped her hand tighter. Candace dug her nails into the upholstery of the car and held her breath far longer then needed. After another minute, two more officers descended from the woods, carrying their two boys.<p>

Lawrence quickly opened up the door and climbed out with Linda and Candace right behind him. Phineas looked sadly over at them and tears sprung into his eyes. He called out to them in between coughs.

"Mom… Dad… Candace!"

Linda had tears in her eyes when she saw her boys, "Phineas! Ferb!"

They went running over to the officers and quickly noticed the grim look Officer Regan wore. He looked around and called out,

"I need a paramedic here now! This kid has been shot!"

Lawrence's eyes grew wide and his eyes rested on Ferb's face. His son's eyes were closed and he wasn't stirring at all. He winced when he saw the large crimson stain on Ferb's cream-colored shirt. The boy wasn't moving and his face has gone completely white. His hand flew up to his mouth and he sobbed slightly. Linda and Candace saw what he saw and began crying.

Once a couple of paramedics came through with a gurney, Officer Regan laid Ferb down on it and stepped back so they could do their work. Phineas struggled in the other officer's arms and began coughing and choking again.

Linda turned back to him, "Phineas… Phineas what's wrong?"

Phineas sneezed out loudly, "I… I'm sick mom."

An ambulance pulled up and Officer Regan motioned to the medics, "Take both boys to the hospital," he looked back at his men, "give their family a ride to the hospital as well."

Everyone nodded and worked quickly to get a move on. They loaded Ferb up into the ambulance and placed Phineas on another small bed in the vehicle. He coughed painfully and looked over at his family,

"Mom…" he cried out weakly,

Linda looked worriedly at him, "Everything's going to be alright, sweetie. We'll see you at the hospital in a few minutes."

Phineas went to protest, when the doors to the ambulance closed up. He coughed again and looked down at his unconscious brother. One of the medics was working quickly to stop the bleeding in the boy's shoulder. Phineas could see that Ferb was still breathing so that had to be good, right.

He looked sadly at the medic and spoke weakly, "Is he… going to be alright?"

The man smiled up at the boy, "Your brother is going to be just fine. Just be patient…"

Within a few minutes, they were pulling up to the hospital. When the doors opened up, Phineas could see a squad car pulling up and his parents climbing out. A medic began pulling out Ferb's bed out of the ambulance and nurses from the hospital began to run out and help. Another medic came over to Phineas and spoke,

"Lie down on the bed, we're going to take you both inside to get looked over."

Phineas nodded and did what he was told. Once he was lying down, the medic took him out next and a nurse began to push him inside. He looked around for Ferb, but didn't see his brother anywhere. His mom and sister came to his side right away.

Tears sprung into his eyes when he saw them, "Mom! Candace! Where's Ferb? Where is he?"

His mom grabbed his hand, "Ferb's inside already, sweetie. Daddy went in to make sure that he's okay."

Phineas began coughing loudly again and his sister winced on how painful it sounded. Once they were inside the building, they brought Phineas into a room where there was an awaiting doctor. Phineas looked around frantically once more for Ferb, but still didn't see him anywhere. His mom and sister stood by his side as the doctor checked him over. When the doctor backed away for a minute, Linda leaned down and began smothering her son's face with kisses.

"Phineas," she spoke in between kissing him, "I'm so glad you and Ferb are safe…" she pulled back once to look at him sternly, "Don't you ever scare us like this ever again!"

Phineas coughed quietly and nodded his head, "I'm so sorry mom… I'm sorry that we worried you guys."

Candace took her turn in hugging her brother, "You two twerps scared me half to death! I don't know what happened or how you even got off of the RV, but from now on when I nap, I'm sleeping with one eye open."

Phineas chuckled slightly, "It's nice to see you again too, sis." When she pulled back, he looked worriedly up at them, "I want to see Ferb… where is he?"

Linda smiled, "Honey, Ferb is getting all fixed up. You can see him soon."

The doctor stepped back in and began checking Phineas's heart and listened to his chest when he coughed and wheezed. The doctor explained that Phineas had a flulike sickness and would be better in a few days. In the meantime, he gave them some medicine to give to him until he felt better. A moment later, Lawrence came walking into the room.

Phineas's eyes grew wide when he saw him, "Dad where's Ferb? How is he doing?"

Lawrence smiled and rubbed his boy's hair, "Ferb is going to be just fine, Phineas. He's all stitched up and on the mend right now."

"Is he awake?" Linda asked,

"No, not right now. But the doctor thinks he'll wake up soon enough."

Phineas moved around restlessly, "Please… I need to see him now."

Linda looked over to the doctor, who nodded his head, "If he wants to get up and walk around now, that would be quite alright."

With Candace's help, Phineas was able to climb out of the bed and walk slowly behind his parents. Lawrence led them to Ferb's room and walked inside. To everyone's surprise, Ferb was blinking his eyes and rubbing them sleepily.

Phineas gasped, "Ferb!"

Before anyone could stop him, he ran from the doorway and hopped up and unto the bed. He flung his arms around Ferb and hugged him tight. Ferb winced at impact and screwed his eyes up tight when Phineas hugged him too tight.

Linda put her hand on Phineas's shoulder, "Sweetie… I think you're hurting Ferb a little bit."

Phineas quickly pulled back and started apologizing. Ferb half smiled and shook his head forgivingly as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. He then looked up at the family he missed greatly and smiled at them all. Linda began hugging him carefully and covering his face in kisses. Phineas chuckled at his brother's scrunched up expression and scooted further back to give his parents and sister some room.

Candace hugged her younger stepbrother and made him promise that he would never scare her like that again. After he nodded, she pulled back and Lawrence reached down to hug him next. Father and son hugged for awhile, earning them an 'aw' from Linda. Once Lawrence pulled back he placed both his arms around each of his boys and drew them closer to him. Linda scooted in with Candace and joined in on the group hug as well. Everyone jumped slightly when something squeezed in between them and joined in the hug.

Phineas grinned when he saw their teal blue pet, "Oh there you are Perry."

Perry looked up at all of them and growled. At last the whole Flynn-Fletcher family was reunited again.

* * *

><p><strong>I could've gone on with this (them returning home and such) but that will probably lead them to all sitting down together and discussing how the boys ended up getting out of the RV. And the whole 'we built a diner on the roof of the RV' will probably not go over well with their parents. Let's just say going home is another story... one that may or may not go well... Okay let's get to the last shout outs. :)<strong>

**Black Queen of Darkness: Thanks so much for reading. :) Glad you liked it.**

**MeWantACookie: lol I know about the Seer... I still have to finish it but yeah, it's REALLY good. XD**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: As you can see, Ferb didn't die in this fic. XD Yay me for being a softie.**

**Silvertail5: Intense story with a happy ending. XD Yay!**

**iheartphinabella05: Ah! No sister bear... see? Everyone's fine. :)**

**Pricat: lol I update whenever I can (or whenever I feel like it...) XD**

**Nomsworth: Haha... Germany. xD Bye bye Jeff and Martin.**

**C3PA: Oh yeah, whoops... I meant dragged. Oh well... Yes I did shoot Ferb! XD But he lived...**

**Michi41: Martin is on his way there right now. :) Hooray for Justice!**

**karly05: Expect suspense with me... you can thank my childhood play hood for having that when I play. XD lol**

**WordNerb93: Yes, yes he did... but as you can see he's just fine now. :D**

**Jamie Chiasson: You're welcome, and thank you! XD**

**fanatheinvader: There's an episode when P&F are sick. And yeah, I have a couple of stories when the boys are sick... poor boys.**

**Lola McCarthy: Ding ding ding! One of your choices were right! XD**

**Tink555: Thank you so much. Glad you liked it. :D**

**UnidentifiedFriendlyLifeform: Perry helped out! XD Where's my cookies! ? Oh and thanks for sparing me. lol**

**FanFreak01: He shot Ferb as you just read. XD Thanks for reading...**

**Okay that's it for this story... time to work on Fletcher of the Opera and this other plot I just thought of today... hmm... Thanks so much guys! XDDDD Review?**


End file.
